


I Overheard

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Episode 85 Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Overhearing conversations, beau and nott are not quiet, jester can hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester overhears Beauregard confessing to Nott about her feelings, and isn't too sure about her own.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	I Overheard

Beau and Nott weren’t as quiet as they liked to think they were being. The bar was super loud, that was true, but they weren’t very good at whispering or anything. 

Also, Jester was totally just in a table a few feet away from the bar, sitting kinda silently dejected with Caleb keeping her company. It probably wouldn’t have been hard to hear them even if they weren’t yelling sometimes, probably. 

She was kinda glad her back was to them, sorta, so she could listen and not hide her expressions. Because, hearing what they said was super unexpected! Also kinda weird to hear people talking about her behind her back. She totally knew the shit she wanted. 

She totally knew so much about herself, you guys! She’d tell them that too, but she was still thinking about the confession Beau had told Nott. That she actually had a crush on her and liked her as more than a friend. 

Beau wasn’t going to act on it though, which Jester supposed was good because maybe she’d have time to think about it and figure out how she felt. About that. But Nott was going to try and help Beau, so maybe Jester should lie about things if Nott asks. 

It’s super complicated, Jester still isn’t entirely sure how she feels about Fjord. She needs time to think about what she overheard, away from anyone else. Probably with good milk in a much better tavern instead of this awful smelling curdled shit she wasn’t going to drink. 

Jester had a lot of things to think about, oh Traveler, hopefully he could help her figure everything out. Maybe tell her what to do or what was a good thing to choose in this situation. 


End file.
